gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exit List
The Exit List is an unsold pilot based off the Dutch format of the same name. Gameplay Contestants compete as two-person teams, with the show operating in two parts, where contestants first try to accumulate as much money as possible by answering questions and then try to escape with the money they have won by recalling the "Exit List", a list of answers they have given during the show. To play the game, the contestants travel together through a series of rooms called "The Memory Maze". The maze consists of 44 rooms, comprised of nine rooms clustered together in a cross pattern. Each room contains a clue pertaining to the question offered. Upon inserting a key card, the team will face a question for a different amount of money, ranging from $5,000 to $250,000. Questions On activating a question, the host gives the contestants a question and four possible answers. The contestants have 30 seconds to answer the question, starting as soon as the final option appears. To give an answer the contestants must state they wish to "lock in" their answer. Once selected, the answer cannot be changed. If the question has been answered correctly, the option they selected is added to their Exit List. If the question has been answered incorrectly, all four options are added to the Exit List. Panic Room Surrouding the center of the Memory Maze are five "Panic Rooms". These rooms test the contestants' shorter term memory by showing a series of images and related information in quick succession. The contestants must remember the information and have 30 seconds to recall the information in the order provided to them. Contestants may attempt as many answers as needed until they say the correct one, and either contestant can give an answer. They may also pass. If all pieces of information are given correctly, they win a larger prize, such as a car. Movement The contestants begin their game in the only room in the center and progress through the rooms either left, right or ahead of their current room. No room previously entered can be entered again. On answering a question correctly, or completing a Panic Room with no wrong answers, the row ahead of the contestant becomes available. Contestants do not have to go to the next row, instead opting to increase their winnings or tactically move to the side of the Memory Maze. If a question was answered incorrectly or the Panic Room not completed fully, the room on the next row from the contestants becomes blocked. At this point the contestant can only move left or right, as long as there is an available room they have not entered. At the end of each question or Panic Room, the Exit List is displayed and read out to the contestants by a voice of the Memory Maze (Kait Borsay). This acts as a reminder and confirmation of the Exit List accumulated so far. The host will then inform the contestants of which topic is contained in each room available to them and give them the opportunity to exit the maze. If no rooms are available (due to being blocked in), the contestants may continue to play. If they take this option their winnings reset to $0, however their Exit List will not be reset and continue to grow. The contestants may still opt to exit the maze instead of losing their winnings. Exiting the Maze Once the contestants have chosen to exit, one team member leaves the maze while the other places a pair of headphones on to prevent them hearing any of the discussions taking place by the host and the other contestant. The contestant returning to join the host is offered some of the accrued winnings, not all. The amount offered is based on the amount won so far and the length of the Exit List. The host asks the contestant to either accept or reject the offer. The decision is not revealed to anyone else. The contestant still in the maze is now asked to remove the headphones and is told of the task. The contestant must remember the route from their current location to the first room they entered, in order, while remembering the Exit List. Any room the contestant enters that was not their original route will be met by a klaxon while the clock continues to count down. The contestant has three seconds for each room they entered during the main game in order to recall the Exit List. The Exit List can be recalled in any order; however, groups of answers (which are the result of an incorrect answer to a question adding all four options to the Exit List) must all be answered together for the item to count. If the contestant has successfully recalled the whole Exit List in the time limit, they win all the cash and prizes accumulated. However, if the contestant who was given the deal accepted it, the amount offered is the amount taken home regardless of the success or failure of the other contestant. If the deal was rejected, the amount won by the other contestant is taken home, if anything. The final part is to reveal how much the contestants will be taking home based on the acceptance or rejection of the deal. Inventor David Grifhorst Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Dutch Formats Category:Memory Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots